The Gift
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: A Christmas one-shot. Christmas is the time of year to be with the people you care about. So who do the inu-gang want to be with? is better then sounds. PLEASE read!


I just wanted to put something up for Christmas. It's not going to be that good. You see my aunt has cancer and the doctors said that she might not make it to far past Christmas, so as you can understand the whole family is getting together so maybe she'll have a nice Christmas. I REALLY wanted to put something up before Christmas or on Christmas day so I kinda rushed it, but I hope you still like it!

Disclaimer: I own the Inuyasha video game! But sadly I don't own Inuyasha him self.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Christmas? What's that?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome told them the reason for wanting to go home. She had promised him three weeks ago that she wasn't going to leave them for another month, and now here she was telling him that she was going home. So naturally he was upset with her for breaking her promise to him.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but I'll do my best." And she did, everything she knew about Christmas she told them, and when she was done, all she got were bewildered looks from everyone.

"You've got to be kidding me, you mean to tell me that some old man in a red suite fly's around the entire world in one night delivering presents to kids? Sorry Kagome but that's a little hard to swallow." Inuyasha said when she was done. _There's no way that that's true, she has to be pulling our lags or something. But somehow I can't believe that she'd lie to me._

"That is fascinating Kagome-sama, your world just keeps getting more and more interesting." Miroku said taking a sip of his tea.

"Wow Kagome! Will you tell that Santa claws man that I've been good all year? Please?" Asked Shippo, using his puppy dog eyes.

"You? Good? Yeah right, don't make Kagome lie to the guy." Inuyasha said coming to the conclusion that she would never lie to him.

"Aww come on Inuyasha, he hasn't been that bad this year." Kagome said petting Shippo on the head.

"Well Kagome-Chan, if you want to go home its fine with us. I'm sure you want to be with your family." Sango said as she petted Kirara who was lying on her lap.

"Hay wait a minute! You promised that you weren't going to leave for another week!" Boy was he agitated, he was now standing up, and from her position on Kaede's floor he looked like a giant. When she was standing next to him he was already a head taller then her, but now he kinda looked scary.

_Don't be ridicules._ She thought to her self._ Inuyasha would never hurt me. He might get a little mad at me some times but hurting me is totally out of the question._

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry that I'm going back on that but I forgot about Christmas! If you let me go I swear that I'll stay here for a month and a half when I get back, no argument from me at all." She said. She knew that she could go without trying to convince him to let her, but she really felt bad about going back on her promise, and any excuse to stay with him longer was welcome on her part. She just hoped he felt the same sense Kikyo was gone. She had gifts for all of them already and was planning on giving them to them when she got a better idea.

"Inuyasha." She called him, he was busy trying to figure out if she was telling the truth again."May I speck to you out side for a minute?" She asked as she stud up.

"Feh, fine." He walked out side, she turned to the others and told them goodbye, and not expect Inuyasha back any time soon. She walked out side and Miroku got a perverted smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about hentai?" Asked an annoyed Sango. She knew damn well what he was smiling about, but the thought of being able to hit him again was too temping to let pass. But she also had to wonder what Kagome was up to.

_She said Christmas is the time of year that people are nicer to each other and families get together to celebrate and just be together. Then of course there's the present thing. Oh what a minute! She said it was also the time of year to spend time with loved ones and people you care about, not just your family. I bet that's what she's doing. Heehee, good thinking Kagome-Chan. _

"I think our good friends are going to confirm there feelings for each other tonight. Maybe we could do the same? What do you think my lovely Sango?" He asked holding her hands. She blushed and pulled her hands away from his.

"Your such a hentai Houshi-sama, can't you try to be normal for one night?" She asked him looking the other way, so she didn't see the heart broken look that crossed over his face.

"I thought telling the woman you love that you want to be with her was normal." He said trying to get her to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat as sad tears blinded her eyes. She shook her head.

"Houshi-sama please don't do this, I don't think I could take it." She held back the tears as best she could but one managed to leak out onto her cheek. He turned her head to look at her and wiped the tear away with his thumb, and looked her strait in the eye.

''Couldn't take what? Please, tell me what you're afraid of.'' She pulled her head out of his grip and looked the other way.

'"I couldn't take it if you told me you loved me and then the next day your flirting with another women asking her to bare your children. I'm not going to put my self through it." She said still looking the other way.

_I don't care how much I want to be with him, I'm not putting my self through the pain._

"Is that what you really think I do? Just walk around trying to find some women to bare me a child?"

"Well what am I supposed to think?!" She asked out raged, finally turning to look at him. "There's not one village we stop at or just walk through that there isn't one woman you ask to sleep with you, because that's basically what you're doing. But you don't stop to think what it might be like for the woman you leave behind with a child, or for the people around them. If a woman had a child out of wedlock she would be considered filthy, a dirty whore that had a basterd child. And the kid would probably be treated worse. So maybe before you ask you favorite question again you might want to think about what you asking that women to go through."

He didn't say anything for a minute, just stared strait ahead, but when he finally did say something; his voice was quite and sad.

"Do you really think I would do something like that to someone? I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy never mind an innocent woman. To tell you the truth the only reason I flirt what the other women is to make you jealous, do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you're angry? If any of the women I asked to bare me a child actually said yes I would have to think of a way to get out of it. Because the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with is you Sango. I would understand if you don't want to, hell I wouldn't want to be with me either." She smiled at this. "But if you ever consider trying it out, I'll always be waiting for you Sango."

She smiled again; maybe she was wrong about him after all.

"I don't know Miroku-kun, I might just take you up on that offer, that is if it still stands after we defeat Naraku."

_M-Miroku-kun?! She used my name!_ _Maybe I have chance after all._ He smiled back at her.

"You can bet it will be." They spent the rest of Christmas Eve snuggling up together and talking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay we're out side and cold, what do you want?" Inuyasha as soon as they were out side.

"Come on Inuyasha, walk me to the well." Kagome said as she started walking towards it.

''Feh, fine.'' That seemed to be his answer to everything tonight. As they arrived at the well Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I was wondering, if you would like to spend Christmas with me? And my family of course." She asked shyly as she looked at her feet. Inuyasha for his part was shocked, not TOO shocked but shocked none the less. She said Christmas was the time of year to spend with people you care about, so why would she ask him to spend it with her? And her family? Well, if she really wanted him to.

"I guess, if you want me to that is."

"Of course I do, and I know Souta and momma would love to see you. And jii-chan, well he'll get use to you.''

''Like I said, if you want me to." He grabbed her back pack out of her hand and turned towards the well. "Come on, I don't need you freezing out here." She smiled at him

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" She laughed at the look on his face. "Come on Inuyasha, can't you take a joke?" He smirked at her.

"Oh of course I can, but I think I like you calling me sir, so from now on that's all your aloud to call me got it?" He barely had time to duck the snow ball that came flying at his head. He laughed.

"Well now who's the one that can't take a joke?"

"Me sir!" They laughed together before jumping down the well holding hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right everyone, diner is ready!" Yelled miss. Higurashi. Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived about an hour and a half before hand. Just as Kagome had said miss. Higurashi and Souta were thrilled to have him over for Christmas. Also, just as Kagome said it took jii-chan a bet to get use to him. Souta immediately dragged the inu-hanyou to his room to show him the new Playstation2 he had gotten earlier (in my family you get to open some of your presents on Christmas Eve and the rest on Christmas day, so that what I'm doing here.) from his mom and jii-chan, and a game of some wired cartoon people fighting each other called **Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament.** (I want that game so bad!) It was kinda interesting to watch Souta bet the hell out of the bad guys, and fun to watch him get killed and come right back. He wished there was a way for people in real life to do that, so he wouldn't have to worry about him self or anyone else get killed in the final battle with Naraku.

And while Inuyasha watched Souta play Kagome was busy down sitars helping her mom cook, all the while listening to her mother embarrass her with talk about puppy eared grandchildren.

"You know Kagome, he wouldn't be a bad father, or husband for that matter." Kagome blushed a million shads of red.

"No body said that he wouldn't mamma, but I've told you more times then I can count that he's not interested in me like that."

"But I've also told you more times then I could count that I see the way he looks at you when your not looking at him. Trust me Kagome, I know that look, I saw your father with that same look on his face every time he thought I wasn't looking. So trust me when I say you need to pick out names, one for a boy and one for a girl, just incase."

Kagome, though still blushing, decided to get her hopes up a little.

_Hmm, Youkara's not a bad name._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when her mother called everyone down for diner. Diner went by quickly; everyone enjoyed the meal, especially Inuyasha who had never seen so much food in his life. After words Kagome got permission from her mom to give Inuyasha his present that night instead of waiting till morning. They went up to her room after saying good night to everyone, Kagome dropped on her knees and looked under her bed.

"Hmm, nope, that one's Miroku-sama's, Sango-Chan's, Shippo-Chan's, aha! Inuyasha's." He sat on her windowsill trying to pretend that he didn't here her mumbling to her self, but when he heard his name his eyes snapped open just as she pulled her head out from underneath her bed.

"Marry Christmas Inuyasha." She handed him a box wrapped up in red and green paper. He felt glad that she cared about him enough to get him something, but what was he going to do with a box?

"Umm, it's nice Kagome." He said hoping not to hurt her feelings. But she started laughing.

"Inuyasha, that's just the box it's in, your present is inside." She said with a smile. He blushed.

"Uh, I knew that, I was just saying the box was nice. The colors I mean."

"Well then go on, open it." He sat down on her bed next to her and started to rip apart the paper. He opened the box and saw two things. One was a picture of him and Kagome. She had brought one of those camera things to show them. The others had been so fascinated with the thing that they took pictures all day. The one she had given him was his favorite, even if he didn't say anything about it. He and Kagome were sitting under the god tree in his time, Kagome had her head on his right shoulder, and he was looking down at her with a small smile on his face. He never did find out who took the picture. The other thing was a big book with funny looking pages.

"It's a picture book. You put the pictures that you really like in it and it protects them from getting ripped or anything else that could happen to them. And it makes looking through them a lot easer to." She said opening the book to show him how to put the pictures in it. "I have some film in my camera for when we go back. I figured we could take pictures of the others opening their presents and everything, so you'd have something to put in here."

While Kagome talked about different things they could take pictures of, Inuyasha sat there thinking of everything she's done for him. She asked him to spend Christmas with her and her family, she had ASKED him. He didn't just walk in on them and refuse to leave. She cared enough about him to get him a present, and not just something she had laying around, but something that he would want to have, even though this Christmas thing was suppose to be for family only. And he wasn't only thinking of the things she did for him today, but everything she did for him sense they first met a little over two years ago. All of a sudden he felt guilty for all the things he called or did to her. And he wanted to give her something in return.

_But what? I don't have anyth-wait a minute! I do have something, but is it the right time? Do I even want to give her that?_ He thought it over for a few minutes. _Yes, yes I do. Well, here goes nothing._

"Kagome, I have something I want to give you to." He reached into his pants pocket (I forgot what his pants are called or how to spell it, sorry!) and pulled out a piece of cloth that looked like it was wrapped around something small.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to give me anything you know." She said looking at her hands that were folded in her lap with a small blush.

"I want to anyway." He handed her the cloth. She opened it, and gasped. Inside was a sterling silver necklace with a pendent on it. The pendent was a white dog with little ruby's around it. The dog looked almost like Sesshomaru, but not exactly like him. Instead of two marks on the front paws and a crescent moon on his forehead, it was totally white.

"It's my father; he gave it to my mother when he took her for his mate, he told her no matter were he was he would always protect her. It's the only thing I have left of hers. She told me." _Okay, here it comes. "_She told me to give it to someone special when I feel their the right one. And I want you to have it Kagome." He said.

She couldn't say anything. Her mouth went dry. _The right one? D-dose he mean, dose this mean that I've gotten through to him? Oh please don't let this be a dream._

He was starting to get worried. She just stared at the necklace in her hand. He broke the silence.

"Kagome-"

"Are you sure? I mean, it's absolutely beautiful, and I love it, but I don't want you to give it away if you're not sure." She hoped and prayed that he would say yes.

"Do…do you not want it?" He asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Of course I want it. I've always wanted something like this, from you, but I don't want you to give it to me if you'll regret it latter." He smiled at her, and he took the necklace out of her hand. She frowned and looked away from him.

_I knew it was too good to be true._

"Turn around Kagome." He asked her. She didn't know what he was going to do, but she did as he asked. She felt him pull aside her hair aside, and the necklace he had just taken from her went around her neck. He put his arms around her waste and leaned over her left shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I want you to have it. More then anything." She turned her head around to look at him, and she smiled.

"Me too. More then anything." She leaned up towards him, he leaned down, and their lips met in a sweet chaste kiss.

"Marry Christmas Kagome." He whispered after they pulled apart.

"Marry Christmas Inuyasha." They kissed again as the clock struck midnight, declaring it Christmas morning.

A new day, new lovers, and a new life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope you liked it, like I said, I know it's not that good, but I promise next years will be better. And I hope everyone has a Happy Holiday! And a Marry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!


End file.
